The present invention relates to a method for the production of concentrated, frozen potatoe puree, in which method the potatoes are washed, peeled, cut into pieces, such as cubes, blanched, cooled, dewatered and treated prior to final processing which comprises mashing, freezing and crushing.
In the conventional production of concentrated frozen potatoe, puree, the potatoes are steamed after they have been washed, peeled, cut into pieces, blanched, cooled and dewatered, whereupon the potatoes are dried, mashed, frozen and crushed. The result of this treatment is a final product which is not entirely satisfactory because of its tendency towards stickiness and lump formation. It has long been endeavoured to modify the production process in such a manner that these shortcomings will be eliminated, but so far without success.